


Silence Is Not Always A Virtue

by SherlockedWitch



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Car rides, Desperation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual, Omorashi, Wetting, reid-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedWitch/pseuds/SherlockedWitch
Summary: "He should be able to hold it, Reid reasoned with himself. Besides, the last thing he really wanted to do was ask Hotch if they could stop somewhere. It had only been two hours. Needing a stop after just two hours was childish. He already hated any reminder that he was the youngest member of the team, and for Spencer, asking to stop right now would be embarrassing. Resolving to just wait until they reached their destination, Reid kept quiet about his need, doing his best to distract himself from the matter and keep still.As nearly another hour passed by, however, the genius in the backseat was failing on both fronts."





	Silence Is Not Always A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> While definitely not my first fic, this is the first time I've written a Criminal Minds fic. This idea wouldn't get out of my head after I binge-watched the entire series over the course of the last few months, so here we are. I trust you've read the tags.

The team had been in Illinois for two days now. They were briefly going to split up, however, due to the surface of a new crime scene in a town a few hours away. Rossi, Reid, and Hotch had all left together early in the morning to spend some time in the new town in order to examine the crime scene.

Hotch was driving the SUV, with Rossi in the passenger seat and Reid sitting in the back. Despite hitting some traffic early on in their trip, the ride had been going fairly smoothly. The three men talked on occasion, and it was almost always about their current case when they did, but it had otherwise been a rather quiet drive so far.

About two hours into their drive, however, things were beginning to go less smoothly for Reid. Not even thirty minutes after they had left, the profiler had noticed a pressure in his lower abdomen beginning to build. While inconvenient, it hadn’t initially been urgent, and it wasn’t as if Reid wasn’t accustomed to having to hold it for varying lengths of time on occasion. He had pushed it to the back of his mind. As more time had went on, though, his need to use the bathroom had quickly became harder to ignore. His proclivity for drinking more coffee than the average person was no doubt contributing to the rapid worsening of his problem.

Their drive, in total, was only supposed to take four hours or so. That was relatively short, in the grand scheme of things, and they hadn’t stopped anywhere so far for that reason. Logically, they should probably be able to just drive straight through. He should be able to hold it, Reid reasoned with himself. Besides, the last thing he really wanted to do was ask Hotch if they could stop somewhere. It had only been two hours. Needing a stop after just two hours was childish. He already hated any reminder that he was the youngest member of the team, and for Spencer, asking to stop right now would be embarrassing. Resolving to just wait until they reached their destination, Reid kept quiet about his need, doing his best to distract himself from the matter and keep still.

As nearly another hour passed by, however, the genius in the backseat was failing on both fronts. His bladder was uncomfortably full, which was difficult---well, now impossible, really---to ignore. Keeping still was much easier said than done, too, and Reid was noticeably tense. He tried to refrain from shifting around excessively, but he couldn’t help the fidgeting at this point. He could only hope that he was being subtle enough that neither Hotch nor Rossi would notice the increased squirming on his part.

Initially, Hotch and Rossi hadn’t been paying much attention to anything Reid might have been doing. Hearing Reid start to shift around repeatedly caught Hotch’s attention eventually, however, and he glanced in the rearview mirror. The younger man looked a bit uncomfortable, he noted, though he chalked it up to likely just being a side effect of riding in a car for an extended period of time. When he heard Reid shift multiple times again over the next ten minutes, however, Hotch was starting to suspect that there was something actually wrong.

"Reid? Are you okay?” Hotch questioned, worriedly looking through the rearview mirror again at the other profiler. Spencer was practically squirming constantly now, and he could no longer ignore it.

Clearly his attempts at subtlety weren’t working, then. Reid mentally cursed as Rossi turned to look at him now that Hotch had questioned him. He made a conscious effort to be still, but he wasn't quite sure how long that would last.

"I'm fine," Reid insisted almost instantly, looking vaguely embarrassed despite his attempt to keep his expression neutral.

"If you're sure..." Hotch murmured, reluctantly dropping the matter for now, although he looked skeptical.

Neither Hotch nor Rossi said anything about the fairly obvious lie from Spencer, as neither of them were quite sure what was wrong with him as of yet. Whatever it was didn't seem deathly serious, at any rate, so they fell silent, resolving to keep an eye on the situation.

They continued driving, another few minutes passing by before Reid could no longer keep from shifting again. He was beginning to rethink his decision not to speak up about what he needed. They couldn't be more than an hour or so out now, but his predicament was getting worse by the minute. He’d long since tipped over into the ‘desperate’ category. Spencer glanced out the window, unconsciously biting his lip as he pressed his thighs together tightly.

This time it was Rossi who took to questioning the younger profiler. Ever since Hotch had questioned Reid, he’d started watching the rearview mirror, since turning around to face the kid again would make it obvious that he was keeping an eye on him. He frowned when he saw Reid start to squirm around even more than before. The other man was shifting in his seat at varying intervals, practically wiggling, and he appeared beyond tense. He looked rather anxious, as well, and after thinking about it for another moment, David had a pretty good guess as to why.

"Reid," Rossi started, now going ahead and turning in his seat to fully face the man in the backseat, "are you _sure_ you're alright?"

He didn't want to directly call Reid out, not wanting to outright embarrass him. If he was right about what was going on, though, the odds were becoming likely that Reid would end up embarrassing himself before they reached their destination if he didn't speak up about what he needed.

Reid swallowed nervously, glancing at Rossi, and considering his options. "Yeah, I just, um...how much longer do we have to go?"

David raised an eyebrow. Now that he was fully facing the other man, he was quite certain his assumption was right. Reid looked as if he desperately needed to use the bathroom, and yet he was sitting there squirming like a kid, still not admitting it. Rossi guessed that he wasn't asking them to stop out of pride, or embarrassment.

"We've got about an hour left," Rossi answered, sharing a quick glance with Hotch, who was starting to catch on to what was wrong with Reid as well. "Do you need something?"

Reid bit his lip again, unwillingly continuing to fidget, jiggling one of his legs up and down even though Rossi was still turned to face him. He couldn't help it anymore, really. If he wasn't moving around in some way, then he was afraid he was going to lose the control he was barely maintaining. Desperate urgency was coursing through him worse than ever now. Reid was blushing faintly already, feeling nervous to admit what was wrong, especially considering he'd already lied about being okay. It didn’t take an IQ of 187 to know that he needed to speak up, though. Not only was the situation way more out of hand than he should have ever let it get to, Reid knew that it didn’t take a profiler to figure out what was wrong with him right now, and Hotch and Rossi undoubtedly already suspected the cause behind all his frantic, tense squirming.

"I, um--" Reid cut himself off, suddenly doubling halfway over, a hand instinctively shooting to his crotch as he felt a spurt of urine dampen his underwear. _No. No, no, no, no_ , this couldn't happen. The faint blush that had been gracing his face darkened in color in a rush of embarrassment.

Rossi's eyes widened as he watched Reid double over, realizing the profiler had to go even worse than he might have initially thought. "Aaron, find somewhere to pull over," he urged, glancing at Hotch again.

"Already on it," Hotch responded, speeding up as he spotted an exit up ahead. He was already kicking himself for not realizing what was wrong with Spencer sooner. He had a son, so he really should have recognized Reid's movements for what they were, but he hadn't been giving it enough thought. He hoped Spencer could hold on; the last thing they needed was for him to have an accident. The younger agent would be beyond mortified.

Most definitely taking the exit a bit faster than he should have, Hotch pulled off of the main highway and steered them to the first gas station available. The tension in the car was tangible. Reid was still doubled over, squirming in place, doing anything and everything to keep from wetting himself. Aaron quickly pulled the SUV into a parking space near the door, hurriedly throwing it into park and taking out the key before getting out. He swiftly opened Reid’s door for him, knowing time was of the essence.

His face deeply red, Reid forced himself to sit up and remove his hand from his crotch, quickly unbuckling his seatbelt. He gingerly slid out of the car, trying not to jar himself too much. Every movement he made made his bladder press at him all the more urgently. Reid was practically bouncing up and down as soon as his feet hit the ground, though, as being still was no longer an option.

"Come on," Hotch murmured quietly, putting a hand on Reid's back and guiding the younger man once he started walking.

Spencer was doing his best to walk normally, although he was clearly tense, his steps shorter than they would ordinarily be. His bladder was screaming for relief, and his belt was pushing against it with every stride, making holding it just that much harder. He allowed Hotch to guide him, the two of them entering the gas station a bit more hurriedly than what was considered normal.

Hotch quickly scanned the store with his eyes, spotting a sign for the bathrooms towards the back. He began to lead Reid in that direction, still walking as fast as Reid was able to go.

Rossi had hung back a bit, coming into the gas station soon after them but not following them to the bathroom. Hotch was accompanying Reid, so there wasn't a point in him coming along as well. Besides, it would only further the younger man's embarrassment. He walked down a couple of aisles instead, feeling a bit tense and hoping for everyone's sake that they'd gotten there in time.

Reid and Hotch reached the bathroom in record time, the latter pushing the door open quickly and ushering the other man inside. Reid was embarrassed beyond belief that his boss had guided him to--and was currently now in--the bathroom with him, but the genius was too desperate at this point to care all that much. The bathroom was empty, thankfully, and contained a couple of stalls and a couple of urinals, one of which Spencer hurried to get in front of. His embarrassment instantly wished he'd gone into a stall, but the urinal was closer, and he couldn't afford to waste time right now.

Reid crossed his legs, fidgeting and bouncing on the balls of his feet to a certain degree as his hands shakily moved to undo his pants. The fact that he was so close, literally right in front of the toilet, had made his desperation increase tenfold. He bit his lip as his fingers fumbled with his zipper. His urgency and squirming was making this procedure all the more difficult, but he really couldn't help it.

Spencer bit back a whimper when he felt another jet of hot liquid escape from him, further dampening his underwear and now soaking a small spot on the crotch of his pants. One of his hands quickly went back to holding himself like he had been in the car in an effort to prevent any further leaks, and he continued to squirm around. His movements were even more frantic now, which further complicated his efforts to actually get a grip on his zipper and get it down. Reid really was trying his best to stay in control, but his bladder was achingly full, desperation coursing through him, and he couldn't get his zipper down for some reason, and suddenly it was all just too much for his body. It was just too late, and Reid could hardly comprehend what was happening when he felt a rush of warmth and wetness start to spread around his hand, which he belatedly removed from his crotch once he realized he couldn't stop the flow.

His bladder released full-force, his pants rapidly darkening, liquid flowing down his legs and beginning to puddle on the floor around his feet. Reid whimpered softly, frozen in shock, staring down in horror as he wet himself. Not only was he a grown man who shouldn't be having an accident in the first place--but he was a grown man having an accident in front of his boss.

Initially, Hotch had averted his gaze away from Reid when he ran over to a urinal. After a few moments of hearing the other man struggling, though, he'd frowned and glanced over at him. Spencer's level of frantic desperation seemed to be complicating things. Hotch had frowned further, and before he'd even been able to mentally run through the idea of offering the younger man help somehow, he saw Reid's body suddenly go still, and he knew what was happening.

Aaron closed his eyes for a moment, a barely audible sigh escaping from his lips. He wasn't angry, or anything of the sort. No, the unit chief just knew how detrimental of a blow this had to be for Reid. Reid, who was always making an effort to get the team to forget about the fact that he was the youngest member. Reid, who was no doubt beyond mortified as he wet himself in front of him. This was everything less than good. Hotch politely averted his gaze once more, trying to give the other man some sort of semblance of privacy.

Reid was panicking, his heart hammering in his chest as his bladder emptied. It seemed like it took forever for him to stop, but he finally did, and the silence in the room was deafening. He felt beyond ashamed---even more so when he felt hot tears of humiliation pricking at the corners of his eyes. Spencer had been staring down at the ground, but he finally turned a bit, slowly glancing over at Hotch in trepidation.

Hotch had now turned back towards Reid, trying to figure out what to say to possibly make the other man feel better. When the profiler looked up at him, he felt a pang of sympathy. Aaron could see his dejected expression, and the tears that had welled up in his eyes. Reid was understandably upset. The unit chief softened his expression as he looked at the younger man in front of him.

"I-I'm really sorry, Hotch..." Reid murmured quietly, nearly whispering. He glanced back down at himself again, grimacing. He was absolutely drenched, and he felt disgusting.

Hotch shook his head. "It's okay, Reid. You don't have to apologize," he reassured, his voice softer than usual, "It was an accident. It could have happened to anyone."

He was definitely drawing upon his experience as a father here, thinking of the times he'd told nearly the exact same thing to Jack. Jack was a hell of a lot younger than Spencer, of course, but that didn't really matter at the moment.

The only response Hotch received from Reid was a quiet sniffle and more avoided eye contact.

"I'm going to text Rossi and have him bring your go-bag from the car, okay?" Hotch explained, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He knew he could have just gone back to the car himself, but he didn't really want to leave Reid alone right now, and Rossi was going to figure out what had happened anyway. This was a moment where he was very thankful that their job had them carrying go-bags around with them. This would have been much harder if Reid didn't have a convenient change of clothes in the car.

Reid merely nodded in silent response, suppressing a sigh. His embarrassment was only heightened by the fact that Rossi was going to know what happened, but just like Hotch, he knew it was unavoidable. He shifted uncomfortably, mentally berating himself. Why hadn’t he’d been able to hold it just a few more seconds? Better yet, why hadn’t he just swallowed his pride and asked to stop somewhere before it got this bad?

Hotch completed his text, sending it and hoping Rossi got Reid's clothes for him quickly. The other man was clearly uncomfortable in his wet clothing, and Aaron really couldn't blame him. Anyone would be.

Still in the gas station, Rossi's phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket to read the text.

  _'Bring Reid's go-bag to the bathroom please.'  
_

Dave sighed softly. "Poor kid," he muttered, putting his phone back in his pocket and quickly exiting the gas station. He had really hoped that the younger man had made it, but clearly things hadn't gone as planned. He went back to the SUV, retrieving Reid's bag before heading back inside, convincing the cashier to give him a plastic bag, and then making his way to the bathroom. Opting to not just barge in, he lightly knocked on the door.

Rossi only had to wait a few seconds before Hotch opened it partially, initially obscuring the view of anything else besides himself.

"Thank you," Aaron murmured softly, having to open up the door a bit wider in order to take what was being handed to him.

Rossi nodded, handing over the go-bag and plastic bag. He made a point not to actively look past Aaron, though he did catch a brief glimpse of a very wet, clearly upset Reid across the room anyway. His heart went out to him. Like Hotch, he knew this had to be a major blow for Reid.

“I’ll meet you guys back in the car,” Rossi said quietly, backing up and letting Hotch close the door again.

Alone with Reid once again, Hotch sat the other man’s bag on the counter. This was a bit of an awkward situation for him to be in, even if he knew that it was ten times worse for Reid.

“I’ll stand outside the door and make sure no one comes in while you get cleaned up, okay?” Hotch spoke softly, still feeling a great amount of sympathy for Reid, even though he was already thinking of the talk he needed to have with his agent. He wanted Spencer to understand that he really needed to speak up about things like this.

“Okay,” Reid mumbled quietly, swiping a hand across his face to brush away stray tears, still struggling to get his emotions under control.

Nodding, Hotch exited the bathroom, standing next to the door to wait for Reid. There was no lock on it, and the last thing Reid wanted was someone walking in on him at the moment he was sure, thus the purpose of him staying there.

Sniffling still, Reid uncomfortably walked over to the counter where his things were. He pulled out a new outfit to change into, setting it on top of his bag before moving to get undressed. He put his soiled clothing in the plastic bag that had been left for him, still not wanting to believe that this had happened. Hotch was no doubt going to want to talk to him about it. Spencer tried not to let that thought send him into a new wave of tears. He cleaned up as best he could, using water, soap, and paper towels, considering the fact that he was in a gas station bathroom. The profiler got changed into the clean set of clothing, stuffing the plastic bag into his go-bag. He washed his hands and his visibly tear-stained face before taking a deep breath, grabbing his bag, and heading for the door.

Hotch was waiting by the door still, and when Reid tried to just hurry past him, he put a hand out, gently stopping him.

“Hold on, Reid,” Aaron watched as the other man stopped, reluctantly facing him. “You’re not in trouble or anything, but I have to ask: why didn’t you ask me to stop? It wouldn’t have been a problem.”

Reid sighed, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. “I just...didn’t want to bother you. It wasn’t even that long of a ride, either, and I thought I could...handle it,” he explained quietly after some hesitation.

“It wouldn’t have bothered me at all,” Hotch reassured, “Next time, please, don’t be afraid to speak up. No one is going to think any less of you for it.”

“Okay,” Reid murmured softly, nodding and blushing faintly. “Thank you, Hotch.”

“Of course. Do you want anything while we’re here?” Hotch asked.

“No, I’m good,” Spencer shook his head.

“Alright, then let’s get going,” Hotch began to lead them out of the gas station, then remembered something. “Actually, I’ll meet you in the car in a minute.” he said to Reid, who merely nodded and went on out the door. Hotch took the moment alone to mention to the cashier that there was a “spill” in the bathroom, not wanting to leave without saying something about it, but having wanted to save Reid the embarrassment of it being mentioned in front of him.

Hotch then headed back out to the SUV where Rossi and Reid were waiting. He got in, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot, going to get back onto the highway. It was silent at first, and Reid was clearly still embarrassed over what had taken place.

Rossi, noticing this, started a not entirely necessary conversation about the crime scene they were on their way to see. The least he could do was try to get the kid’s mind to start to move on from this incident. He was sure that Hotch had spoken to Reid inside, so there was no need for them to dwell on the subject.

Reid wasn’t going to just forget his accident, or his embarrassment, easily, but the introduction of a new topic did start to help distract him. It eventually became less awkward in the car, too.

The rest of their drive was welcomingly uneventful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Also, If you have any ideas/prompts relating to more Spencer Reid omorashi, I'd love to hear them!


End file.
